The One
by Katatakay
Summary: Bumblebee was sent to earth to find the Allspark, instead he finds a human boy who radiates Allspark energy. Only problem is, he isn't the only one who wants the boy for himself. Rated T for safety. Rating subjected to change. BoyxMech possible BoyxMechs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer... I don't own Transformers**

**AN: Yes, I know... Update "Lost" don't make a new story. Couldn't help it, but I could not put it on here and therefore not given anyone anything to read. Couldn't type anything on "Lost" today and I haven't had time at school to do it. This one is following the first movie so far. You are warned so don't complain about it. I've only been typing this for 5 hours non stop... It won't leave me alone to do anything else and I am still typing it up. This was suppose to be a one shot too. Well enjoy!**

A beat up yellow with black racing striped 1976 Chevrolet Camaro rolled down the street. If one looked closely they would realize that the car did not have a driver, but in the light afternoon traffic, it went unnoticed. The car drove around the block doing what it did best, scouting the area.

The not-a-Camaro landed on the organic world weeks ago, it was sent to look for an artifact called the Allspark. Unable to find it, it decided to use the information the residents of this planet screamed at each other; it was easily accessible for the cybertronian. He didn't find anything of interest to his cause -lots of other interesting things though- and he was about to head back to the desert to leave this little planet undetected.

Stopping behind a convertible car with two human males talking in the front seat about getting a new car, the yellow Camaro picked up a faint trace of Allspark signature appeared on his visual display. Quickly following the green car till they park their car in a used car lot. Seeing a chance the Camaro circled around and pulled into the lot and parked between two other cars.

Scanning the humans he found the younger one was the one with the Allspark radiation. As the boy walked up to him, checking him out, the not-a-car felt anger that the human would judge him, but then the boy lightly skimming his fingers across the hood as he walked over to the door. The Camaro barely stopped itself from rocking on its wheels. When the boy climbed in, the cybertronian took a full scan of the human even as it molded the seats to the warm body. The soft innocent but sensual touch against the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel made the alien car's spark pulse and seconds before the car started to purr the boy stopped. It brought the scout back to reality.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers!" The boy was arguing with the human owner of the cars. The Camaro agreed with this statement thinking that yes, it had picked the boy.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Get out the car." The owner motions to the next car over, a decrepit yellow VW Beetle that has seen better days, "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut."

The boy's parental unit also points out an alternative car, "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there."

Upset the boy gets out of the Camaro, "No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Angry at the fact that the boy did as told and got out, the not-a-Camaro opened its passenger door and banged it into the VW Beetle knocking into an oil rack.

Quickly the owner exits the Beetle to examine the damage, "No worries! I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" While he waits for this Manny person to come work on the car he moves on to another car across the lot, "That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy."

The Camaro wasn't going to let the odd human boy slip away when he was so close to getting to stay with him for awhile not to mention that the slight radiation of Allspark energy the boy radiated was the closest the scout has come to finding the Allspark so the boy should be kept close. The alien car turning on the radio and blasted a high pitch sound and shatters the glass from the surrounding cars. "4000," the owner says in shock. The disguised alien was excited as the human boy climb back into it's interior.

The parental unit came over to the window, "Buckle up Sam, you know how your mother can get, drive carefully."

"Yeah, yeah. I know dad." the boy connected the seat belt to the buckle and the car molded the seat to the boy again trying to get use to the feeling of a warm body in side itself. Letting the boy drive but keeping sensors open to where they were going, the cybertronian looked up the boy using the world wide web. Pulling up an eBay account after using facial recognition; pulling up the glasses the Camaro found what it had been looking for this whole time it had been on this little organic planet.

* * *

><p>The disguised alien hadn't been sitting on the driveway long, but when bored time moves slowly, even for beings that live much longer than the organics on this planet. The boy drove fairly smoothly for someone young and should be reckless by human standers. The Camaro found it didn't mind the boy sitting in him, but he did mind the boy not being in sight.<p>

Turning scanners to the house and scanning it for the boy the car sank on its wheels as the boy headed out of the house. Controlling the urge to open the door and usher the boy into the interior. Tuning into the argument the boy, Sam was having with his family as the boy continues on to his car. His femme parental unit, mother, shouts after him, "I want you home at 11:00! Please, for the love of God, drive safely. Seat belt on!" Almost eagerly the car looses the seat beat for the boy and molds to the curve of his body. Pealing out of the drive leaving a cloud of dirt and exhaust in their wake.

The boy drives by a house and another human climbs into the car. The two humans exchange greetings and the new one, Miles, slams the door. Intently the disguised car wants to throw him out, but stops the urge as that would give him away. Driving to a lake party the boys get out. The cybertronian watches Sam and his interaction to others of his own kind. He comes back to the car and so does the other boy. Sam kicks the boy out and drives up to the girl that he interacted with earlier. The radio in the Camaro suddenly comes on and plays a song clip 'Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?'

The Camaro finds it funny to hear Sam slip up and try to correct himself. Thinking he messed the human up enough so that the girl Sam obviously likes keeps walking. When that doesn't work the car seems to stall out and the radio does its possessed act as the alien couldn't help but try to communicate again 'When I get that feeling – I want sexual healing – Sexual healing'

"No, no, no. No. Come on!" Upset that his new car is having problems on the first drive out, Sam apologizes to the human femme. "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." 'When I get that feeling – I want that sexual healing' "This radio is, like, you know... It's an old radio, too, so..." 'Sexual healing' "Look, this isn't something that I, you know... I can't get this radio to stop."

The car shakes, letting the humans think it's from the rough terrain when in reality it was in laughter. The girl gets out and pops the Camaro's hood, making it hiss steam in anger that she would touch him. The boy gets out and looks under the hood; stopping his speech to stare at the shiny engine. "Woah." The car preened at the human's expression and decided the girl could be driven home without any more incidences. After collecting the girl they drive her back to her place and get back to the house before time, but the alien had a problem with letting his human -yes, his human- out. The human only thought the door was stuck because he mumbled something about WD40.

* * *

><p>His human was following him on a bike. It was amusing. To be honest he hadn't had this much fun in awhile. He sent a message to Optimus Prime in his normal form, allowing the human to view him. Glancing over at the human he sees he is being chased by dogs. The 'bot transforms and chases after the boy and saves him, but he throws his keys at him and runs off screaming about Satan's Camaro. The cops pick the boy up and the Camaro followed at a distance.<p>

When the boy gets back home the car pulls into the drive thinking the boy would calmly approach him, but the boy takes off on a bike. Of course the alien takes off after the human. Just as Sam flipped his bike in front of that girl, a decepticon signal. Speeding up to chase the boy he gets blocked off as Mikaela road in front of him. Engine growling in response he turned a corner trying to get ahead of her. He got there just in time to knock Barricade sideways. After stunning the disguised police cruiser, the yellow robot ran at the human that was running away from him jumped in the air and transformed into his alternative form around the human.

Sam screamed as he found himself tossed in the air only to blink in confusion as he looked around the interior of his car that wasn't a car. "What do you want from me? You want the glasses too? Is that it? I can get you the glasses, just don't kill me! I... I have a dog and a mom and my dad... you know my dad..."

As the boy rambled on the car fastened the human down with the seat belt. Humans were fragile and he didn't want to hurt his human. He took off to an abandoned car lot and hide. Sam was smart enough that he quite down, thought his heartbeat was still too fast to be normal. Barricade passed them and stopped then started backing up. Quickly, Satan's Camaro -as he had been dubbed- reversed and passed the backing police cruiser. Moving quickly he dumped the human on the pavement and transformed, blocking Barricade from getting the human. He attacked, both 'bots refusing to use their cannons or guns. Only relying on hand to hand to keep the humans from checking on the sounds.

Frenzy went after Sam as the Autobot was busy fighting Barricade. "_Don't hurt the boy_" Barricade data burst to the minicon as he tried to take out the Autobot. Meanwhile Sam ran screaming and almost made it to the gate of the lot before the minicon pounced him and dragged him to the ground. He instantly understood why Barricade didn't want him to hurt the fleshly. Just touching him made him want to rub against him much like those organic cat things. The only problem was that the boy kept kicking at him and Frenzy ended up taking the boy's pants with him when he tried to restrain him.

Leaping up, Sam ran for his life, half thinking he was going crazy, 'cause there was no such thing as giant robots. And if there was, what would they want with him? The little pointy robot chasing him was knocked far away by the yellow one. Approaching the Camaro-bot, Sam questions it, "Can you talk?"

In response, the cars radio begins playing, 'XM Satellite Radio...Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System...'

Sam, "So you... You talk through the radio?"

'Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful,' the car broadcasts while applauding and pointing at Sam in confirmation of his stated question.

Sam, "So, what was that last night? What was that?"

Flipping through the radio waves the Camaro replyed with 'Message from Starfleet, Captain...Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!'

Sam frowned, "Visitors from heaven? What... What are you, like, an alien or something?"

The robot points at them then transforms back into his car form, 'Any more questions you want to ask?' and opening his door for him.

Mumbling to himself, Sam says, "He wants me to get in the car... great."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another update. You guys should love me. Many have asked what the parings are; well to me it seems like it will be Sam and many or all of the Cybertronians. I hope this is acceptable. No promises yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the Songs in this fic.**

**Warnings: None that I know of. Mistakes probably.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Barricade growled as the yellow bug took off with the odd human. He had planned to go in there and torture the fleshly until he gave up the glasses, but touching the human was... paradise. Fortunately the bug didn't damage him too badly so he transformed into his now dented police cruiser disguise and picked up Frenzy. They had to get that strange squishy.

* * *

><p>The Camaro stopped at a hill that over looked the city as four objects entered the atmosphere. The human stared in amazement, but the alien only had optics for the boy. "You really meant angels falling from the heavens," Sam whispered. The arrival of the other Autobots on the planet comes in the form of crashing meteors, causing general panic and hysteria everywhere that they land. Each Autobot quickly finds a vehicle to scan and transform into so that they are not discovered. While the boy watched the team fall to Earth, the yellow 'bot transformed into its Camaro mode and opened the door. Hesitantly the boy climbed in and then they were off to go meet the claimed 'fallen angels'.<p>

On the way to the meeting, Sam sat curled up in the passenger seat. "You know what I don't understand? Why, if you're supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, why do you transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" Screeching to a stop, the disguised alien opened the passenger door and dumped the human out. Standing up the human yelled apologies and mussed his hair as the 1976 Camaro drove away. Of course it wouldn't go too far, determined to keep the human close. But if the human was unhappy with his alternate form then He would change it. Driving down the road a ways the not-a-car saw a new 2007 Camaro and quickly scanned it. Pleased with himself he drove back to pick up his young charge.

It seems he thought he actually thought he left him as he was a bit further down the road than where he left him. Stopping next to him he opened the door. Stunned the human just stared at the newer car, seeing no driver he frowned, but climbed it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." The car only buckled the kid up and continued it's drive. "I mean... I am really sorry. I..." The radio clicked on:

_'Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you'_

Sam's mouth clicked shut and he squirmed in the seat, the car engine revved up a notch which went unnoticed by the human. Not much later in the evening, the two arrive at a meeting location which has been set up for the arriving Autobot soldiers. Sam stood in amazement as four vehicles drive to their location and then all five transform into their other forms. The semi approaches and addresses Sam, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

Sam, still in a measure of shock mumbles under his breath "Oh course they would know my name," he then warily responds to the Autobot's query, "Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," the semi introduces himself.

The rescue vehicle pipes in, "But you can call us Autobots for short."

Optimus Prime takes this opportunity to introduce the remainder of the Autobots, "My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."

The Autobot that was a silver car did a fancy flip and relaxed back on a junk car when his introduction is made saying, "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

Hearing three of them speaking rather good English, one of which seems to be well versed in slang, Sam asks Optimus, "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus explains then continues with the introductions, "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

The large black truck Autobot winds up his weapons, pointing them at the teen and spitting out a quote, "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus scolds.

Ironhide steps back with the appearance of being slightly chagrined and whines, "Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." This response surprisingly gets a small laugh out of Sam while Optimus just shakes his head and moves on. Bumblebee takes notice of this. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

At this the rescue vehicle, Ratchet, speaks up again while pointing to Sam, "My sensors indicate the boy is very nervous."

Sam looks down with embarrassment and rubs his neck, _"Yeah there are giant robots talking to me. I sure hope this is a really strange dream and that I'll wake up soon,"_ Sam thinks to himself.

Finally, Optimus introduces a dancing Camaro that he has already met but had yet to learn the name of, "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Approaching his 'car', Sam speaks directly to him, "Bumblebee, right?"

'Check on the rep - Yep, second to none' the yellow 'bot plays on his radio

"So you're my guardian, huh?"

Ratchet aims a laser at Bumblebee and explains to the teen, "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

With the introductions apparently over, Sam turns back to Optimus and questions him, "Why are you here?"

The big red and blue Autobot responds with, "We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron."

Sam's forehead crinkles in confusion "Mega- what?"

Optimus presses on his helmet and activates a hologram to show them their history. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Sam interrupts, "My grandfather," he states with an incredulous look on his face.

Optimus continues with a nod of his head. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

With the history story over, Sam asks, "How'd you know about his glasses?"

"Ebay," Optimus responds in a serious tone.

"Oh, of course, eBay," Sam laughs humorlessly.

Mistaking the tone of amusement as real amusement and not appreciating it, Ratchet chimes in to enforce the seriousness of the situation that they have found themselves in. "If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

Picking up at the end of Ratchet's statement, Optimus adds, "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Sure hope I still have those glasses," Sam muses to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>"The boy is strange. He is radiating small amounts of Allspark energy. I don't think it would be a good idea to get him involved in our war,"<strong> Ratchet tells his leader over their comms.

**"We might not really have a choice. His fate has been intertwined with ours for awhile if he radiates Allspark energy. I am concerned as to why Bumblebee is very attentive to the boy."** Optimus turns to look at where said 'bot kept his optics focused on the boy as Ironhide tried showing off his cannons again. The boy leaned over and placed his small hand on Ironhide's armor to get a better look at the cannon and suddenly Ironhide's gaze snaps to where the boy is touching him.

**"It might be nothing. Let's just get those glasses." **Ratchet acknowledged.

Speaking out loud so the human knows what's happening, Optimus says, "Autobots, time to roll out." They transform and Ironhide moves along side the boy so he may climb in, but instead he gets in Bumblebee. They drive off to the boy's house and getting out Sam tells them to stay where they are and he will get the glasses and be back in five minutes. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for them to wait five earth minutes, but they picked up a Decepticon signal next to the house and there was superstitious activity from the humans maybe eight to ten minutes from their location.

So they rushed the boy, trying to hurry him along. Instead of helping like they were trying to do, they seemed only to frustrate the boy. Optimus himself make the boy distressed by accidentally stepping on the water sculpture. Ironhide mentally started to kick himself when he threatened the boy's dog. When Ratchet ran into the power lines making the house dark, Optimus tried helping by shining a light into the boy's room. This only stressed the boy more and finally they backed off. The humans were here and they didn't want to draw more attention to themselves then necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Used:<strong>

**Linkin Park – One Step Closer**

**AN: Before anyone says anything, yes I know events where out of order. Just wanted to make that clear.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. Sorry it's so late. No promises on when the next one will be up as my computer is down so please work with me here. But on that note: Told you it would be up before February! I didn't lie! Anyway enjoy the story, and thank you for being patient with me.**_

**~Chapter 3~**

**Warnings: Cussing, potty humor, and kidnapping? PG13 stuff; mostly just following the movie here. **

* * *

><p>From the other side of the street the Autobots watch as the humans barge into the house. Turing up their audio sensors so they can hear what is being said. "We're the government. Sector Seven," one of the humans began saying.<p>

"Never heard of it," they hear the boy reply.

"Never will," the man says, "You're the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, are you not?"

They hear Sam's parental unit asks the agent, "What is going on?"

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night," the agent states, "We think it's involved in a national security matter." At this the Ratchet snorts and rocks on his wheels.

"National security?" the femme unit asks.

"That's right, national security." The agent replies seriously.

The femme's voice rose in panic, "My God, Ron, they're everywhere. There are guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!"

The agent orders his underlings to get samples and isotope readings before turning back to Sam and informing him that he and his family will be accompanying him back to their headquarters. Jumping in between the approaching agent and his son, Sam's father calmly declares, "You're not taking my son."

They hear the agent laughing before responding, "Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm going to call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah, there's something a little fishy," the agent agrees, "about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

Ironhide peeks over the bushes into the house as the conversation died down. He saw the agent pull out a gadget and scan the radiation level emitting from Sam. The little machine goes nuts and squeals loudly and the agent frowns at the reading. "Bag 'em and tag 'em!" the agent starts to walk out of the house saying to a passing underling to place the boy in a separate vehicle. Still under the assumption that this is a crazy mix-up, Sam's father orders him not to say a word until they get a lawyer.

* * *

><p>As the convoy of agent vehicles start to make their way to wherever their headquarters are located with Sam and his family in tow, the agent in charge strikes up a conversation with the three teens in his vehicle. "So, is your eBay username, right?" He looks back at Sam and holds up an electronic device, "What do you make of this?" which proceeds to play back the message that Sam left when he first discovered his car transformed into some kind of monster robot. "Is that you?" Not knowing what to really say, Sam stays quiet. The agent takes his silence as agreement. "Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."<p>

Realizing the situation he is in, Sam attempts to spin the story in a way that does not reveal his knowledge of the Autobots. "Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding, that my car had been stolen...from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back!"

Staring back at the teens skeptically, the agent completely ignores Sam's explanation and asks, "So what do you know about aliens, huh?"

Sam frowned, "Umm, you mean like the urban legends about aliens that make crop circles and probe people." As the agent is thinking this over, Sam is really hoping the Autobots won't be probing him if they actually do probe things.

Whipping out his badge, the agent says, "You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Before the interrogation can continue any further, something crashes into the windshield of the vehicle causing it to spin out of control before the whole line of vehicles stomp on the breaks. Everyone in the vehicle with Sam begin screaming when large metal fingers grasp onto the top of the SUV and tear it apart. When the debris settles and they calm down enough to look up, Optimus Prime is standing looking down at the passengers.

Smirking, Sam leans up to the two agents in the front seat, "You assholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

The agents look back up at the large robot when he begins to speak, "Taking the boy was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." At the order, the rest of the Autobots leap down from the nearby bridge to subdue the group of agents that have left their vehicles. After the agent weapons have been confiscated, Optimus leans down and gets right up in the lead agents face to stare at him appraisingly. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Uhh…I'm not allowed to talk to you except to tell you that…well, I'm not allowed to talk to you," the lead agent stutters. "We have protocols."

Optimus frowns and yells the agents, "Get out of the car…NOW!"

Ratchet picks the boy up and cuts the metal of the handcuffs allowing them to fall to the pavement. Sam nodded in thanks. Fascinated with the feel of the boy in his servo, he gently slides a thumb over the boy's hair. He'll have more time to figure the boy out, first thing first, they had to get out of here. As the medical 'bot put the young human down, Sam approaches the lead agent so that they can try to get some answers, "What is Sector Seven? Answer me."

Becoming annoyed that the kid had the audacity to question him; he replies with, "I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

With the Autobots backing him up, Sam is un-phased by the agents shout, "How'd you know about the aliens? Where did you take my parents?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No? Fine. Let's just take a look at your little Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam digs into the agents pocket and removes the badge so that he can inspect it.

Tiring of the run-around and deciding they will learn nothing else useful from trying to talk to the agents, the teen lines up the agents and cuff them before they leave. Bumblebee, being annoyed at the agent for taking his human, opens a valve and pours the gas that Sam had put in his tank when he thought he was a normal car onto the agent in a degrading manner that he had looked up on the internet while waiting for Optimus to get some of his answers out of the human.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus chastises him. 'Bee whines and closes the valve as the human sputters and Sam lets out a small giggle.

Suddenly Ironhide yells out a warning to his leader causing the Autobots to scatter out defensively, "Optimus! Incoming!" One of the humans shot at the group in an attempt to slow them down is thrown at before Optimus gives the order to retreat. All Autobots transform into their smaller vehicle versions and the group attempts to flee. The teen are grabbed up with Optimus and they duck under a bridge to evade the helicopters flying around searching for them. After a second pass by the helicopters by their hiding place, nerves get the better of Sam and he slips off of Optimus falling to the pavement below.

Optimus trys holding himself together as the strange boy falls. Just before he hits, Bumblebee comes out of nowhere and manages to catch him and roll to safety. Optimus lets out a human-like sigh.

The helicopters return and surround the duo on the ground. They shoot out cables to pin down Bumblebee who is shielding Sam. Screaming for them to stop and leave his friend alone, Sam can only watch as Bumblebee is violently subdued. Government SUVs speed to a stop surrounding the pair and jump Sam, taking him into custody along with Bumblebee.

Optimus managed to remain unnoticed nearby as the two are captured. Tempted to rush out and help the boy and young Cybertronian, he spies the glasses and vowing to get them both back he says hidden. Maybe he could complete the mission and then save them, or maybe the agents will somehow take them to the Allspark and the glasses will lead him to them.

Just before Sam is shoved into the back of one of the vehicles the lead agent from before smugly walks up to him to gloat, "Happy to see me again?" He then gives the orders to leave with their prisoners and Sam is helplessly watching them take Bumblebee; unknowing if he is in pain or not. The yellow 'bot held eye contact with him for as long as he could, whining softly in an attempt to say the human's name before he is loaded into the black SUV.

When the agents have left, the remaining Autobots slowly come out of hiding. An argument quickly ensues as to why they are merely watching as their comrade is taken away rather than trying to help out. Unwilling to take any human lives in the course of freeing Sam and Bumblebee, Optimus orders them to remain as they are. "Let them leave. We will not let them keep either, but we must find the Allspark." Optimus carefully picks up the glasses and turns to go, "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

><p>Barricade watched the humans take off with the strange boy and decided to follow them. The slightly dented Decepticon ignored the thump in the back of his trunk as the human femme thrash about in an attempt to escape. The muffled screaming, too low for humans to hear grated on the sensitive audio receptors of the mech and he allow a sedative to seep into the air of his trunk making the human still in sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. Thanks again! And I hope some of you're questions were answered. Also as a side note I might be putting a one shot up later. Don't know yet.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** First up let me give a big thanks eltigre221 for letting me rant and for being a constant reviewer. Also a thank you to Mrs. Bumblebee for the ideas. If any of you have ideas don't be afraid to share! Which Mrs. Bumblebee, please let me know if it met your standers.

**Warnings: Cussing, mistakes, and the authors inability to slow the story down.**

* * *

><p>In the helicopter, flying to who knows where, Samuel James Witwicky sat too stunned to do much. The young blonde women across from him frowned at the dejected look he presented to the world so she leaned forward slightly and smiled at the young man. "So… what'd they get you for?"<p>

Sam laughs quietly, "I bought a car. It turned out to be an alien robot," everyone turns to look at the boy; seeing this he finished with a shrug, "who knew?" Turning back to look out the window he sees Hoover Dam come into and seems to stiffen more watching it get closer.

* * *

><p>"Damn humans and their stupid flying transportation." Barricade grumbled as he drove along the roads toward Hoover Dam. He was just glade that Frenzy was with the strange human or he would have lost them by now. The constant thumping coming from the trunk was starting to tick him off though. Slamming on his breaks he opened the trunk. The human femme quickly got out and he transformed. "Tell anyone what happened or about us… I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. Got me?" Stunned she nodded and he quickly transformed into the dented police car and raced off, kicking up a bunch of dirt as he did.<p>

"How did I end up in these situations?" the girl sighed to herself and began walking the way the car drove off hoping it lead to civilization

* * *

><p>The remaining Autobots gathered at a remote location to decipher where the Allspark is located. Unknowingly to the others their leader was hoping desperately that the coordinates on the glasses lead them to 'Bee and Sam. Holding up the glasses carefully, Optimus prayed, "Please, let this work."<p>

"Fire it up, Optimus." Jazz encourages his leader as he sends a laser through the lenses. A model of the planet appears as a hologram, showing the location of the Allspark.

"The code on these glasses indicates the Allspark is 230 miles from here," Optimus announces.

The other Autobots shuffle nervously in part because they wanted to go after the boy and their scout. Ratchet looks around at his comrades, "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

Ironhide, "They must know it's here, as well."

"What about Bumblebee?" Jazz shouts uncaring about the odd human, "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!"

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission," Optimus responds even as he's processor screamed that Sam was also important; "Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

Scoffing, Ironhide speaks up, "Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race."

Looking out over the horizon, Optimus quietly answers, "Were we so different? They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

"That's suicide!" Ratchet exclaims, "The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both."

Optimus sighed, "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet." _And to Sam _he said to himself, "We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all." Done with his good bye speech he called out, "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

><p>Arriving at their destination, everyone exits the chopper and follow the agents that join them. Unnoticed by anyone, the Decepticon that had hidden as Sam's phone reluctantly, but quickly left to infiltrate the base. Just before they reach the entrance, the group is met by Agent Simmons, who focuses on Sam. "Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho Ho? Double venti macchiato?"<p>

Unimpressed by the agent's new uniform and the situation he is currently in, Sam merely glares and responds, "Where's my car?"

In an attempt to diffuse the situation before a fight is started, Agent Banachek steps up, "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay," Sam nods, "But first, I'll take my car. Oh and my parents."

Agent Banacheck sighs, "Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The group then continues on their way. Inside the facility, Agent Simmons leads the group on a tour while breaking down the situation for everyone. "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

One of the soldiers interrupts, "NBEs?"

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally classified," Simmons continues. Entering a room that is crawling with busy people, the group spots a large exoskeleton in the center of the room. The robot is covered in ice and frost.

Shocked, the Secretary of Defense exclaims, "Dear God. What is this?"

Approaching the robot, Agent Banacheck begins an explanation, "We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, and our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons injects with a superior look on his face.

Staring up at what he knows to be bad news, Sam interrupts both agents with his knowledge, "Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

Both agents turn to stare at him with unreadable looks, while everyone else in the group shuffles nervously and waits for someone to finish explaining what is going on. After a moment, Banacheck continues with his briefing, "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

Simmons jumps in to contribute, "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him." Getting up into Sam's face, he retorts, "NBE One. That's what we call it." Sam fell against the side of the raised floor where Megatron's foot hung off slightly in an attempt to get away from the insane man, his face touching the cold metal. No one noticed the optics flash red for a brief second as the giant alien robot struggled to wake itself up at the touch.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" the Secretary of Defense spoke up in anger, keeping all who would have seen such a thing distracted by the conversation.

Banacheck confidently responds to the accusation, "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

Secretary of Defense, "Well, you got one now."

* * *

><p>The small Decepticon infiltrator has found the cube and signals out to alert the Decepticon forces. The Decepticon Starscream receives the transmission and rallies their forces to retrieve the cube.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with the humans: the other soldier, the captain Sam noted, asked him, "So why Earth?"<p>

Brifly started by the question aimed towards him, he takes a moment to look up at Megatron before answering, "It's the Allspark."

Overhearing the conversation between the two, the Secretary joins them, "Allspark? What is that?"

Sam, "Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE-One here," throwing a dirty glare towards Simmons, "AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" Agent Banacheck questions with an odd look on his face.

"Uhh, Yeah." He looks over and notices the look and immediately pieces it together, "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

With a sharp look but no definite verbal confirmation, Banacheck gestures for the group to follow him to another area. When they arrive, to an observatory room overlooking a large hangar with a giant cube in the center, he starts into another history lesson. "Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete the perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

As the group observes the cube, Maggie suddenly has a thought, "Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question," Banacheck replies and proceeds to lead them onto yet another room. This room contains a glass box as the focal point, and everyone moves around it so as to see what is inside.

While the agents prepare their presentation, the first soldier, Epps his name tag read, and the boy that stayed next to the blonde girl from the helicopter looked around at the walls noticing large gashes marring the room. "Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" He moves closer to the wall for a better look at the damage but is interrupted by other's less than timely contribution to the day.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!" He cackles in amusement but quickly quiets back down as he realizes that the rest of the room doesn't find his joke as funny as he himself did.

Ignoring the joking individual, Agent Simmons asks for someone to hand him an electronic device to use. The joker is the first to toss him a cellphone. Approaching the box, Simmons looks at the phone to see what type it is before he places it into the container, "Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

Looking at the odd Agent in confusion, the blonde girl quietly snorts, "Nokia's from Finland."

Overhearing her retort, the Secretary grins, "Yes, but he's, you know. He's a little strange."

Simmons begins to speak over them, "We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." At this, everyone pulls down the safety goggles they were given and watches as the demonstration begins. After a few moments, a vicious little robot is seen transforming from the former phone. Rather than do what the agents thought it would do it walked over to where Sam walking straight into the glass wall. It banged into the glass a few more times before getting frustrated and attempts to blast its way out of the box. It manages to do some damage to the box before the agents start to shut it down. "Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

Simmons blinks as the button he was about to push is yanked out of his hands and the bottom is smashed into the cracked glass, breaking it. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Simmons shouts at Sam who stuck his hand into the container and the little robot turned phone climbed into his hand rubbing itself against his palm.

"It's scared and confused. It did nothing until it found it couldn't get out." Sam snaps at the frustrating agent. Before the agent can comment, an alarm blares out, startling them. "The Decepticons know it's here. Take me to my car! He can help."

* * *

><p>Fact: the Allspark was bored! The humans had it create sparkling all the time; then they kill them. At first it pissed the alien artifact off to no end. Now it still feels sad for the sparklings, but there is nothing it can do. When they brought in the last Cybertronian sparkling, making it scream and cry with what the Allspark could tell was a damaged VCU it almost wept in outrage. When a small Cybertronian mech approached it, it thought nothing of it as it reached out to make the mech whole. Anything to get the humans to stop torturing the youngling.<p>

It totally missed the familiar signature that entered the hideout. When the humans made it make another sparkling, it would have sighed if it could. When that sparkling wasn't destroyed the Allspark became frantic in its hoped they weren't going to torture it too. Then the alarm went off and the humans scrambled to the main hanger with the High Lord Protector. The broken screams from the youngling stopped next.

When the youngling walked into the chamber the Allspark was held in, the newest terraformer, as the Allspark called them, came with it. The little Terraformer was currently rubbing itself against a human. The human called to the Allspark in a way that was strange yet familiar to it. The yellow youngling, Bumblebee, ask the Allspark to shrink. Complying with the request, the Allspark was then startled when Bumblebee handed over to the human. Things suddenly got interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Okay some minor things that need to be mentioned. I am loving how much you guys are loving this story, that's why it's getting updates faster I'm sure, but Lost will be updated next so until it's got a new chapter this one is on hold, so the next chapter will be out sometime after the 14th. Get my new computer then, Woot!

The next chapter will fill in some holes that this one left. Promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Well here it is! Finally! You thought this story was fast paced before, wait till you read this chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Transformers**

**Warnings: Cussing, Fast Pace, Filler Chapter, Mistakes, and Transformer Cookies (WHICH ARE ALL MINE! MUHAHAHA)**

* * *

><p>The contraptions that the humans used against him hurt. They were slowly and painfully freezing his circuits. Warning symbols flashed over his vision; still he screamed and cried out for the strange human he found on this small organic planet with his broken Voice Processing Unit . He could sense the Allspark here, but he would rather have the boy. He struggled against the restraints that held him to the strong metal table and it creaked ominously. The humans somehow turned up the blast against his plating and he let out a rather pain filled wail that blended with the alarm going off.<p>

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop!" Bumblebee stopped and arched his back to look at the door and almost sobbed in relief at the sight of his strange little human. "You have to stop." Sam was telling the humans that were blasting him with the freezing rays. They stopped and the table's restraints slide off him. He whistled to the boy and he backed up the other humans. "You aright? You okay?" he asked. Bumblebee snapped his battle mask into place and transformed his arm to his cannon.

"No, no. It's okay, their cool," seeing that he wasn't buying it Sam said it again. Rather than let the boy continue to talk he picked him up. The other humans yelled like he was crushing him, but Sam peeked out and told them that he was fine that he was safe. It was then that Bumblebee noticed the tiny robot clinging to the boy's hoodie. He moved his cannon up to point it at the thing only to have Sam stop him by reaching up and covering the robot with his hand. "I couldn't let them kill him," Sam whispered and 'Bee nodded. "The Allspark is here, we can take you to it, but we have to hurry. They have Megatron in the next room over."

* * *

><p>Megatron's systems rebooted and his blood red optics lit up when the boy's face touched the chilled metal of his foot. To Megatron's frustration the systems had enough time to scan the boy to memory before the cold shut them down again. He could still feel the soft press of the organic's flesh against the hard metal of his foot. He should be disguised by the fact that one more squishy touched him, but he didn't. At least not this one. He would find out why once he is about to move. And then, then the fleshling will become his pet! He could already feel his systems warming up. <em>"Soon... soon little fleshling, soon,"<em> he thought.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee carried Sam and the tiny mech to the Allspark chamber. He took a moment to stare at the sight before him before he sat the human down. Keeping him away from the other humans except the soldiers. He liked them well enough and could see a great friendship in them; as long as they left his human alone, that is. Reaching up he lightly pressed his fingertips into the awe-inspiring artifact that gave life to Cybertron and asked it to shrink to moveable size. He handed the much smaller cube to Sam and crouched down to listen to the humans talk.<p>

It was finally agreed; Sam would take the Allspark (he didn't trust any other human with it and the humans thought the Decepticons would think they wouldn't trust a kid to carry such an important thing) to a town called Mission City and then Sam and the Cube it off to military hands. Bumblebee didn't necessarily like this, but he understood why this was their best option. Besides, the little 'bot/'con thing seemed so attached to him, he didn't think it would let anything happen to the boy.

Said robot wedged itself against the boy's neck and his clothes. Bumblebee frowned as it looked like the thing was pressing kisses against his neck. Without thinking, he leaned down and carefully flicked the damn thing off his shoulder. Sam was HIS!

Sam let out a cute little squeak and then frowned at 'Bee before walking over and picking up the 'con... yes 'con, and making cooing noises at it. It was time to go anyway. Megatron was almost awake. Shifting into his alt form he opened the driver side door for Sam. He climbed in and sat the Cube gently in the passenger seat. The yellow Camaro followed the military jeep out of the underground base.

* * *

><p>Megatron snapped out of the cold induced stasis. Rather than blasting his way out of the humans' base, he scanned the base for the boy's bio-signature. He knew the Allspark was gone already, but he wanted the boy too. Chances were he was with the Cube, but he didn't want to be wrong.<p>

Finding nothing he transformed into his cyberjet form and finally blasted out the base. In an effortless was transformed as he landed next to Starscream. "Have you located the Cube?" he asked his second in command.

"The humans have taken it. They are going to a near-by city," the seeker replied.

"You have failed me yet again, Starscream!" but the leader of the Decepticons already knew this despite asking him. It gave him the excuse to beat the shit out of the seeker for time to time. "Go after them! And Starscream, do not hurt the human boy. He's mine!" the last was said with such a wicked grin that the seeker felt his body quake in the Cybertronian form of shivers. Without another word the flying Decepticons chased after the humans that were being followed by the ground units. Megatron sent Starscream ahead of him to start the battle.

* * *

><p>Optimus and the other Autobots were driving to the coordinates that the glasses told them. Only to pass a familiar yellow car driving the other way. All of them could sense the Allspark's presence. Breaking quickly they switched their positions to follow the group headed for Mission City, Optimus bringing up the rear.<p>

Optimus himself sighed in happiness, having both Bumblebee and the boy back in sight. The fact that they also had the Cube was another bonus in his book. Taking up the rear because it took him longer to break than the others and so he could protect 'Bee and the boy. It wasn't long that it came in handy as one of the Decepticons transformed right on the highway. He'd have to take care of this quickly, otherwise the battle would begin without him.

* * *

><p>Barricade growled as Bonecrusher transformed beside him on the highway. The dumbass! It wasn't until the last automobile, a flame painted semi-truck, in the line of cars headed for the city transformed into Optimus freaking Prime that Barricade realized that this battle will be a slaughter. Of them! Barricade took a round about and then another to get back on the right track. He would be late, but that's okay. Megatron wouldn't be too pissed at him because he is one of Megatron's favorites. And it's not like he wouldn't be there for the battle.<p>

* * *

><p>The human child laid a hand on top on the Cube shaped artifact. Said Cube was trying to figure out why the human felt so familiar to it even as it tried to rock itself against the palm caressing its glyphed side. The fingers curved and the delicate nails scraped the against the slightly raised marking suddenly. The Allspark let out a burst of electrical energy into the boy and into the Cybertronian underneath it. Tires screeched and horns blared as Bumblebee came to a stop. The Allspark let out a soothing pulse into the mech and healed his VPU while it was at it.<p>

The car raced off the the city once again, leaving the Allspark to try and figure out the anomaly that was gently stroking its metal. If it didn't think it would be destroyed in the war between it's children, it would have been content of the first time in a long time. Yes, the human boy was the key to ending this war and he will be ruthless to get it to end well for both the humans and most of the Cybertronians. This human child will risk everything and in the end destroy the Allspark to stop the war.

Thinking fast it pushed massive amounts of data into the odd human boy. His heartbeat sped up, but much to the Allspark's shock that was the only sign that the human gave to receiving the data. The human was like a sponge; absorbing all that Allspark gave him. It was then that the Allspark knew. This boy was a Witwicky. The only creatures in the universe that could handle the mass amounts of information that the Cube has. The last one it came into contact was Archibald Witwicky. Without the constant flow of the electricity the Cube gave off he went insane.

The Allspark had a moment of panic before it calmed, as long as the boy stayed around Cybertronians he should be fine. They give off similar types of electricity as the Cube that this Witwicky will be fine. Besides, this one has a different feel to him than the other Witwicky did. It made the Cube want to stay close to the boy, and it knew its children felt it too if the way the little terraformer wedged itself against his neck to rub against his skin. Sadly the Cube knew it wouldn't get much longer with the fascinating Witwicky after this.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Well I learned something about Sam... Who knew? Anyone feeling sorry for the Allspark? And it's short so I wouldn't have to make a cliff hanger before the battle. You guys should thank me. Anyway, until next time! *munches on Optimus cookie*<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay... This took a twist I wasn't expecting. Anyway big thanks to my new beta xXAutocon-LeaderXx, to eltigre221 for agreeing to be backup beta, and lastly but not least, thanks to keishinaruka for tossing ideas at me! Also... has been messing with my lines lately, hopeful it make-shift line doesn't throw any of you off.  
><strong>

**Warnings: Ummm can't remember if it has cussing in this one, the author's attempt at action scenes. Any mistakes can be blamed on Autocon... nope, kidding. Don't blame her, my story my fault. Speaking of... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>The battle started in a blur of motion. Bumblebee had let Sam out to help Ironhide lift a bus to protect the humans from Starscream. Being on the wrong side, 'Bee was caught in the blast and lost his legs. Sam raced over to the injured 'bot, dropping the Cube to look over the downed mech. 'Bee whined and picked up the Cube and placed it into the boy's hands. The leader of the human's Military, Will, told Sam to get the Cube to the top of one of the buildings. Sam raced off, the tiny 'con clutched to the hood of the his coat.<p>

It was at this time that Megatron showed up and Jazz attacked the large tank. Megatron transformed to jet mode and the smaller, sliver 'bot hung on determined to take him on. On top of the building the giant aliens fought, the smaller climbing over the bigger of the two shooting at him. "Want a piece of me, Megatron?" Jazz taunted.

Megatron sneered as he finally caught the other who continued to fight, "No... I want two!" Starting to pull the sliver mech apart, it was then that he noticed the human boy. He was running from the fight, much like a coward, but he held the Cube and kept looking over his shoulder. Megatron smiled, no the boy was no coward or he wouldn't have the Cube that he wants so much. He could get both the boy and the Cube easily. He tossed the second in command over his shoulder and jumped, transforming into his jet form he took off after the boy.

* * *

><p>Jazz struggled the break his fall by digging his servos into the closest building. The cables in his midsection screamed in agony, but he was alive. Whatever distracted Megatron from ripping him in half, he was grateful for. The landing on the ground nearly made him cry out in pain, instead he hid behind the adjacent building. Taking shots at Startscream as he flew over head and Blackout as he attacked the humans.<p>

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

* * *

><p>"Come here, boy!" A booming voice thundered and Sam shivered in fright. He didn't look back when the ground shook with an explosion and then when the two Autobots covering him fell he stumbled and hit the front of a car before rolling off and onto the ground himself. He didn't take note of the chaos the city become, nor of the new mechs causing havoc with the humans. No, his blood was singing, his heart pounding, and his brain slowed everything to where he was watching it all in slow motion.<p>

"Sam, get to the building," Ironhide urged the boy as both he and Ratchet tried to take on Startscream.

Climbing to his feet and taking a quick look around, he spotted the building he had to get to, and behind him was the massive Decepticon from the hanger headed for him. "Give me the Cube, boy!" Megatron told the boy. Wasting no time in analyzing the situation, Sam took off running as fast as his legs could carry him to the building with the white statues on top. The newly made terraformers following him and providing cover, even the thing clinging for dear life to his jacket shot a few rounds at the humans who got in his way. Finally he made it to the building and darted inside, but Megatron followed inside after him.

"I can smell you, boy!" The metal giant called out to the squishy. "And what a wonderful sent he has. When I get my hands on him...!" Megatron thought to himself as he searched the building for him before hearing the soft clicks of footsteps above him. Reaching up he tore though the floor and followed the boy to the roof which he tore though as well. Anything to get the boy and the Cube.

Coming to the roof, he saw Starscream shoot at the helicopter and almost take out the boy. He would have killed the seeker if such a thing happened. It was what the boy did after that that made the warlord want the boy and it gave him an idea. Rather than hide or give up the boy put himself in a dangerous situation that made the mech stop if he didn't want the boy harmed. He squirmed his way around one of the statues with the Cube, if Megatron moved or attack the boy would fall and take the Cube with him. If it was any other squishy he wouldn't have cared. So he used his idea and asked the boy, "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling? Give me the Allspark, and you may yet live to be my pet." Megatron was pleased with how he sounded, calm despite the pounding of his spark at the thought of the fleshling falling. Even if the human didn't obey him he was still determined to have the boy be his pet.

It was then that the fleshling surprised the mech, "I will never give you this Allspark!" and he jumped from the roof.

Megatron raced over to the side of the building already transforming into his jet mode and launching himself after the boy only to find Optimus Prime had caught the boy. Sighing in relief, the warlord landed on the ground to await his brother's decent with his precious cargo. Never in all his life had he been as grateful to his brother as he was then. He looked over his Decepticon, the humans had taken out Devastator and the two injured Autobots, Bumblebee and Jazz, had taken out Blackout. It was then that he came to his decision. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Sam was screaming as he fell though the air, but Optimus caught him. Optimus let air circulate though his vents as he held the boy close even going so far as to place him next to his spark. "Hold on, Sam," he told the youngling as he turned and fell. Using the two buildings to break his fall, he bounced between them. Landing on the ground he was amazed as a multitude of tiny mechs raced over to the boy; the tiniest climbing his leg to sit on his shoulder, looking for all the world like he belonged there.<p>

Looking up Optimus saw Megatron standing and waiting for them. "Brother, this ends today. One shall stand, the other will fall."

"No, Prime," the warlord called, "give me the boy and I will end this war." To say Optimus was stunned would have been the understatement of the year. "You can have the Allspark, but I want the boy."

Optimus looked at Sam surrounded by the tiny mechs and then at Megatron. "No. You will never stop at just one." Optimus slid into a fighting stance, his energon swords ready to defend the strange boy.

"If I was going to kill him I would agree with you Prime, but I want the boy alive."

Optimus' eyes widened and he lowered his stance to an attack one, "I will never allow you to hurt the boy Megatron!"

Air circled through the warlord's systems in a form of a sigh. "My master once spoke of a group of humans... they weren't like the others and they fought us," Megatron started, "I believe the boy is a decedent of these humans. I could tell you more, but first agree that the boy will stay with me and I will call a truce and end this war."

Optimus Prime, the so called great leader of the Autobots and supposed protector of the weak was thinking of turning over a boy, so young by his own species standers: by far younger an more vulnerable than his own.

Megatron could see the gears turning as Optimus thought out his course of action. It was the boy, however that made the decision for them, surprising both of the aliens. "I'll do it on two conditions. One, we all live together as your war really will come to an end then. Two, I won't be your pet or plaything. I have to be able to do as I please."

Megatron looked at the boy as he thought it over. "Very well, boy, but I have a condition of my own. You won't leave the base or whatever the Autobots have without me..." the warlord thought for a minute as surely he'll be busy often. He glanced at the others who had paused in their fighting and decided, "Barricade, or the yellow scout. Agreed?"

Sam nodded, "I also would like to be there when you write up the treaty." Megatron nodded to this as it was likely he would keep the boy with him most of the time, until tempers cooled at least.

* * *

><p>Barricade growled in frustration as no matter what he was blocked off. Twice now he transformed to get around the humans only to change back because his alt mode was so much faster. By the time he made it to the battle, everyone was standing around watching Megatron and Optimus Prime talk. Of a peace treaty of all things! When he first landed here, peace was the last thing he thought would happen. Why would Megatron... The boy! The fleshling handed off the Cube to Optimus and walked away from the Prime to crawl into the warlord's -former warlord as the case may be- hand. The boy was powerful indeed to have smitten the Decepticon leader into peace. Yes, powerful indeed.<p>

* * *

><p>Boy was the Allspark happy. Sam was it's new hero. Peace was finally brought to the Cybertronians who were down in numbers almost to extinction. The Allspark was alive. It totally didn't think that it would be, but Sam was a miracle bringer. The Cube only hoped that they could get along and that they could face whatever trials lay head for them. Their presence on this planet has already begun to awaken the-one-who-sleeps.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> So... hoped you enjoyed. Now that the story is officially set up, we'll see where it goes.**


	7. Teaser

**Hello there, this is the Allspark here. Kat has been very busy with school lately and paperwork to go over seas and visit new places. That and I think she fell in love with Transformers: Prime's Soundwave. So if he shows up any time soon, expect him to look like that. Uh... anyway, I decided you guys have been really good to her so I brought you a teaser. Hope you enjoy!**

Long before the Allspark landed here, the first Primes did. They came here to harvest the planet's sun, but he planet's inhabitants fought against them. And so the Primes raged war with them and they were winning; they were giant and god-like to these inhabitants after all. They didn't think these inhabitants were sentient beings. But then a group of the organic beings from the north came down to help the other organics fight off these giant gods. Their skin was lighter in color and they came bearing metal sticks that if they hit in the right spot, caused enough damage to make these gods think twice. The skin of the leader of this new group was painted a blue color making him stand out among the white and black painted others and the darker skinned organics.

The leader of the Primes got lucky one day and manged to snatch up the annoying organic leader, planning to squish the annoying thing. Only to pause, the blue marking over his eye looked much like the Cybertronian word for "warrior". It was crude, like that of a sparkling, but it was enough to stay the hand of the Prime. Scanning the organic reviled that it was absorbing the electric energy the Prime gave off. The Prime took it to the other Primes to show them the strange creature.

They soon had it bare of it's armor and was poking at it. The organic got very angry at them. It kept squeaking in it's form of speech and swatting at their servos. It was then decided that they couldn't destroy the planet and that these beings were in fact sentient beings. There was one Prime who did not see it their way. He betrayed his brothers and tried to continue with their mission to harvest the sun for energon. In an effort to save the strange organic the Primes teamed up and hid the key to the sun-harvester. Giving only the organic and his children the ability to find the key should it would ever be needed again.

**I don't know when she'll be able to post the next chapter yet, but I hope this wets your appetite enough to stick around a little longer. Allspark out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: So... here it is, the long awaited chapter of The One. This is unbetaed at the moment, I won't keep it from you guys any longer though. All other notes will be at the end. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers**

**Warnings: Mild Out of Characters  
><strong>

* * *

><p>All the Cybertronian on Earth were at the base the humans gave them in the middle of the desert. The humans were not happy about the destruction of Mission City, but with some careful wording from Sam, William Lennox, and the Secretary of Defense, John Keller they graciously allowed them to stay and gave them a base of operations... and a lot of refund checks for the technology. They quickly took custody of one, Samuel James Witwicky as they didn't want the humans to get their hands on him and make him a test subject. That and they wanted to keep the peace between them, the humans, and Megatron. Should Sam not remain with them, the war would start up again; they had made it very clear to the government. The only snag in this was Sam's parents, namely Judy. She was not very pleased with the arrangement and the Cybertronians agreed for them to stay on the base.<p>

Neither group really trusted each other and with three against five, the former Decepticons tended to be the more weary group. Each had their own hangers to rest on opposite sides of the base with the human barracks and main hanger separating them. The Networked Elements: Supporters and Transformers, or NEST consisted of Lennox's team, Maggie's team, Simmons, Sec Keller, and of course Sam's parents. They were trusted by the Autobots and were looked out for by all of the Transformers including the Decepticons.

Unlike the other humans Sam slept in the Decepticon hanger: Megatron insisted. But as promised, he could go anywhere on the base, despite this he was often with the former warlord. The tiny mechs, Sam called_ terraformers_, tended to stick close to the boy. The tiniest one, Eject, stuck to the boy like a permanent fixture. It even took calls for the boy, becoming his cell phone much to Glen's annoyance. (He wanted the little terraformer to be his phone, after all it was his cell phone and it was cool.)

There was one very unhappy being at all of this. He believed that if he had been there for Sam then Sam could have been all his. Maybe it was true, but then there probably wouldn't have been the peace they have now. And so said 'bot sulked. The others noticed his dark mood; his door wings drooped and the bright shiny yellow of his paint looked dulled.

Sitting outside, the unhappy yellow 'bot was surprised when warm, tiny hands found their way between his leg armor to the newly soldered cables beneath. Bright blue optics glanced down at the young human stroking the tender cables. "Hey 'Bee... I haven't seen you around. How are you feeling?"

"Hello Sam," the Camaro said to the boy, his voice still rough with the after effects of a damaged VPU. He moved to pick up the tiny being and held him to his face, nuzzling him. The boy laughed and wrapped his arms around as much of the 'bot's face that he could reach pressing wet kisses to 'Bee's facial plates. The warm feeling in his spark made him want to cling to the human even more.

The moment however was ruined when the boy asked, "'Bee... do you think we could go for a drive?" But that was alright, because he would get to spend more time with his human.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is it about this human that makes my spark ache? What makes me want to be near the boy all the time, protect him, and hold him? Why do I panic and worry when the fleshling isn't in my optic range?"<em> A metal fist smashed into the ground beside the mech creating a decent size crater in the earth. The earthling has surprised the former warlord many times since the battle. When they were setting up a peace treaty, he was the one to point out loop holes that needed to be closed or if one group angered the other to the point that it was going to break out in a fight, the boy was there soothing the mech with small soft hands and calming words. The boy had gotten quite skilled at such a task. Reaching under plating and stroking wires and cables in such a way that the mech under those skilled hands had no choice but to melt into the touch. If only the boy knew what it did to him. How it heated his systems in a way that few Cybertronians ever have.

Oh, he knew he couldn't keep the boy to himself. He learned the hard way that the boy couldn't stay with one mech more than a week without it hindering his development. The longer he stayed with one the more sleep he required. Megatron didn't even think the boy realized this; it was such a minor thing, but he didn't know what it would do to him if it went on for extended periods of time.

Processors calculating odds and outcomes, Megatron stood from his resting spot and glanced down at the crater. Not caring about the safety hazard, he stalked toward the main hanger where the Allspark was stored. The hanger doors slide smoothly open for the ex-warlord who continued up the small make-shift dais to the floating cube. How Sam got it to float flashed like lightening through his processors: the soft trailing of his fleshy fingers, the light scrap of his organic claws, and the tender press of his soft looking lips against the hard alien metal. The mighty warlord held back a moan as his codpiece suddenly became uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>The Allspark flashed in laughter at the High Lord Protector's predicament. Not enough that it would give itself away, it still laughed. Boy it was funny to watch its creations flirt around the bush as the humans would say. Calmly waiting for the mighty Megatron to ask his question. If the cube knew that an organic child could give it this amount of amusement, it would have set this up long ago.<p>

When the large mech knelt in front of the small dais, the Allspark pulsed in comfort. "Allspark, I wish to know more about the boy and if I... we could hurt him by staying in his presence so often." Blue energy whorled around the alien artifact and images and ideas floated between the two aliens. It was a crude connection, but the connection flowed smoothly much to the Allspark's delight.

* * *

><p>Long before the Allspark landed here, the first Primes did. They came here to harvest the planet's sun, but the planet's inhabitants fought against them. So the primes raged war with them and they were winning; they were giant and god-like to these inhabitants after all. They didn't think these inhabitants were sentient beings, but then a group of the organic beings from the north came down to help the other organics fight off the evil giant gods. Their skin was a lighter in color and they came bearing metal sticks that if they hit in the right spot, caused enough damage to make these gods think twice. The skin of the leader of this new group was painted a blue color making him stand out among the white and black painted others and the darker skinned organics.<p>

The leader of the Primes got lucky one day and manged to snatch up the annoying organic. He was planning to squish the thing only to pause, the blue marking over his eye looked much like the Cybertronian word for "warrior". It was crude, like that of a sparkling, but it was enough to stay the hand of the Prime. Scanning the organic reviled that it was absorbing the electric energy the Prime gave off. The Prime took it to the other Primes to show them the strange creature.

They soon had it bare of it's armor and was poking at it. The organic got very angry at them. It kept squeaking in it's form of speech and swatting at their servos. It was decided that they couldn't destroy the planet and that these beings were in fact sentient beings. There was one Prime who did not see their way. He betrayed his brothers and in an effort to save the strange organic the Primes teamed up and hid the key to the sun-harvester. His brothers however decided to give the organic and his children the ability to find the key should it would ever be needed again before they hid it away killing themselves in the process.

The tiny organic they left behind, who hadn't aged a day in the ten years they kept him slowly got weaker and weaker. He no longer had the energy to get up and slept later and later each day until he no longer woke up. His children didn't have this problem and it didn't manifest in any of his descendants until Archibald Witwicky fell into an ice cavern onto Megatron's hand. Years after that event he stumbled into another cavern containing the cube, extending his shortening lifespan exponentially.

* * *

><p>Megatron gasped, filling his intakes with much needed air to cool his heating systems. The information buzzing in his mind. From the fact that the boy won't age, to the fact that he did need different energy to stay fully healthy. The warlord decided then and there, he would share the odd human. Yet he was going to make sure he did not go more than a week without having a Cybertronian near him at all times.<p>

* * *

><p>The boy lounged back in the butter soft seats, the windows were rolled down and the stereo blasting. Those soft warm hands stroked anything in his reach. When the tiny fingers curled around a wire under the seat to tug on it Bumblebee couldn't help the roar his engine gave out. He was surprised however that a soft moan came from the boy in response. His head lulled against the headrest as his digits trailed along the seats.<p>

"Sam?" the Camaro called out hesitantly. Other than his lashes flickering and a soft whimper there was no response. The yellow mech was starting to get worried and was so concentrated on boy, he didn't noticed the police car rolling up behind him till the siren turned on. The yellow car jumped on its shocks and spun around.

The boy's head thumped worryingly against the seat. "What did you do?" the police car demanded of the sports car.

"I don't know what's wrong with..." the powerful engine under the yellow hood roared cutting off the gruff words. Barricade almost jumped himself at the suddenness of it. It was then a long moan floated out the open window. The decepticon decided to scan the human only to not know what to make of his observations.

"Let's get him back to base, his pheromone levels are fluctuating," concern could be clearly heard in the 'con's voice. Both engines turned over and started. Sam seemed to sense this and went crazy; he was moaning and squirming in his seat. _This will be a long drive_, thought Bumblebee. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The story is finally going somewhere, even though I wasn't too pleased with how this chapter turned out. I will continue to put this story here, but I will also be putting it other places. If it gets graphic, I'll leave a website address to find the "missing scenes". Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Also a big thank you to my reviewers. I didn't get back to a lot of you this time and I'm sorry, but I haven't forgotten you. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
>-Katatakay<strong>


End file.
